


Blasphemy

by TheWhitesOfYourEyes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, musings, not sexy, they bang in a tomb and thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhitesOfYourEyes/pseuds/TheWhitesOfYourEyes
Summary: Edelgard holds out her hand. “Come; don’t you wish to dishonor the Goddess?”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 59





	Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVjiKRfKpPI

_“Our paths; had they not crossed, where would we be now?”_

It is quiet, in the tomb, and it is freezing. Byleth shivers, the cold creeping across her naked skin. The feel of Edelgard’s hands across her body is like fire, and she falls prey to the promise of burning. Edelgard presses against her back, her breasts fitting into the notch of Byleth’s spine, her tongue tracing gently along the course of her neck. Breath hot as ice hits her ear, and Byleth feels her knees weaken.

_“I’d rather not think of such things.”_

Their bodies are marked with mismatched scars; they have both been opened and closed in turn, filled with gifts they did not wish to receive. Byleth turns and slots them together, face to face, knees against knees and breast against breast and the warmth of womanhood throbbing between them. If Byleth could hold them here, together in this moment for all of eternity, she would. For half a thought she considers never leaving these sacred grounds, bound together with the Emperor of Flames, forever holding her close, whispering soothing sounds into her ear when she awakens deep in the night from yet another nightmare. But the darkness of war looms above them like an angry Goddess; should they falter, they will die. Byleth considers her never beating heart and Edelgard’s tampered blood.

_“But I have been. I keep wondering what would have happened if you hadn’t chosen me.”_

Saint Seiros never died. It helps Byleth compartmentalize, in this moment- there was never a body, there was simply a grave. She is not fucking over a corpse; she is fucking over an idea. It is almost ironic, she thinks, that in such a place of pain she finds her pleasure. But was it not pleasurable when Edelgard finally lifted her disguise, brandishing her deception to the world, to her? A fight, and a make up. It is what the world is made of. If you do not make amends, you die. Edelgard tries to hide a moan with the back of her hand and fails. Byleth slots the sound into the back of her mind for later analysis. She redoubles her efforts, tongue beginning to ache.

_“El. There is no universe in which I would not choose you.”_

Byleth wonders if Sothis is still in her head. She wonders if she watches. She wonders if she feels.


End file.
